


Gwen’s Evil Plan

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is in trouble with Gwen and she is enjoying it a little more than she should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen’s Evil Plan

**Title:** Gwen’s Evil Plan  
 **Prompt(s):** 4/ "You're an asshole but I love you"  
 **Word Count/Size/Length:** (as applicable) 491  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairings (if any):** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Warnings:** Pregnancy joke  
 **Summary:** Arthur is in trouble with Gwen and she is enjoying it a little more than she should. 

** Gwen’s Evil Plan **  
“You had better apologize to her, Arthur.” Merlin said.

“I will not.” Arthur shouted. “How did she find out anyway? Did you tell her?”

“I didn’t tell her. Maybe Morgana said something to her. It’s not important how she found out. It’s important that you make it up to her.” Merlin folded his arms across his chest and gave Arthur a meaningful look.  

“Like you know anything about women.” Arthur rolled his eyes.  

“Well my wife isn’t mad at me for not showing up at her baby shower because I was watching footy on the telly.” Merlin glared at him. 

“I was going to go but I just lost track of time.” Arthur sighed. “I’m in it deep this time, aren’t I?” 

“As deep as it gets. You know her temper. When you add pregnancy hormones to the mix, you’re lucky she didn’t kill you in your sleep.” Merlin was exaggerating just a little for effect.    

Arthur took a moment to process what Merlin just said. He shook off the slight wisp of fear when he realized Merlin was probably right. He never knew his sweet wife Gwen could be so evil until she was six months pregnant on bed rest 

“I’ll go do it now.” Arthur said. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. 

Merlin patted him on the shoulder “I will always remember you fondly.” 

“Shut up merlin. That isn’t helping.” Arthur looked like he was about to be executed. 

“It wasn’t meant to.” Merlin laughed at his friend’s discomfort. 

Arthur went upstairs to the bedroom and knocked on the door as he opened it. “Angel, are you awake?”

“Yes Arthur I’m awake.” Gwen said as she turned off the telly. “What is it?”

I’m sorry for not showing up to the shower for the baby. I was a cabbage head. Will you forgive me?” Arthur tried to look as pitiful as possible.

“You’re not a cabbage head, Arthur Pendragon. You're an asshole but I love you" Gwen opened her arms. “I forgive you.” 

Arthur went to hug her. She held on to him a little tighter than usual.

“If you don’t show up when I go into labor, I will kill you. Are we clear on that?” Gwen whispered in his ear.

Arthur gulped. “Yes Guinevere, we are clear as glass on that one.” 

Gwen let go of him “Tell Merlin to stop listening at the door and come in.” 

Arthur opened the door with a jerk and Merlin fell in on the floor. 

“Thank you Merlin for making him see the error of his ways.” Gwen said. 

“Anyway I can help.” Merlin grinned. 

“Go both of you. I was watching Downton Abbey on the DVR and I would like to finish before I fall asleep.” Gwen shooed them out. 

Arthur and Merlin left in a flash.

“This pregnancy thing has its advantages.” Gwen smiled and patted her belly. “You will be getting siblings for sure.”


End file.
